megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanical Maniacs - Transmetal 2 Armour
These are notes for the Mechanical Maniacs' Transmetal 2 armour. This primarily relates to Series 6 and 7 of their epilogues. These are notes form the authors of the series. In the series the Transmetal 2 armour was created by Dr. Light in recognition of their heroic status and membership into the Robot Police Department. In real life they were designed by Rich Kassidy. Needle Gal - Heavy Gunner For when fire needs to be fought with even more fire. Needle's Needle Cannon is a nonstop hailstorm of razor sharp goodness, and even more powerful than most machine guns used by crooks. Her armour is second best on the team, so she can take a few shots as well. She's tough, but not a Tomboy. *Needle has heavier armour that can cover itself in spikes. The Needle Cannon rate of fire is nearly infinite now. The Needle Chain has been reworked to fire each needle separately to attack or latch onto objects as makeshift grappling hook. Technological: For her latest redraft, Needle Gal has been modlled after a cactus’ simple, natural defence. She now has the ability to make small, razor sharp needles protrude from her armour, helping to supplement her previously weak close-quarters combat equipment. The Cactus Armor can be used offensively, in striking with her spine-covered limbs, and defensively, which harms foes who try physical attacks on her. In addition to this, her Needle Chain weapon has been altered to be able to fire each of the three needles mounted atop her head independently of each other, and can even be used as a hands-free grappling device in a pinch. Her Needle Cannon has seen little change in overall effect, though the schematics of the guns themselves have changed drastically. Instead of being chain-fed and clumsy, the cannons are now modelled after the famous Thompson machine gun of the famed Chicago mobster scene. Her ammo is stored within large drums that are attached just below her elbows on the underside of her fore arms. Ammo capacity is null and void, being that nanotechnology serves to replenish spent chambers almost as soon as they are fired, thanks to the very simple design of the needle projectiles. The Needle Cannons are fired via magnetic resonance, which requires no chemicals or explosions to launch, and are very quiet. The needles are able to penetrate the armour of an Abrams tank, and may even damage Hardman’s armour, though, luckily for Hardman, he hasn’t given her much reason to try. In short: *Needle Cannon - Basically a high-powered chain-gun. No reload time, armor piercing rounds, dual barrelled. Rain of death, pretty much. *Needle Helmet: In addition to the standard Needle Mace, each of the three individual spikes on her head can be lauched attached to a long chain. These spikes can serve as grappling hooks as well as weapons. *Cactus Armour - She can extend multiple spikes from various points on her body, aiding her in melee combat and saving her from holds. *Heavy Armour - Aside from Hardman, she has the toughest armour on the team, making her well-suited for any direct combat. Magnetman - No role assigned When it came time for me to figure out what Mags would do in the task force, I couldn't really think of anything fitting. That actually works on some level, since his powers aren't good for much more than hapless destruction. Perhaps clean up and radio jamming, but I guess he's just a ...presence on the battlefield. *Magnetic field manipulation. Magnet Missile is now the Magnet Bullet. Fighting Style Kenta is adept at Aikido, a well balanced fighting style that stresses fluidity over sheer force. Aikido includes a broad range of techniques, from throws, joint locks, and hand - to - weapon combat. He learned it imitating a local instructor’s movements as he taught a class. Eventually, the instructor got sick of shooing Kenta away daily, and brought him in as an assistant in exchange for grunt work. Not exactly a master of the art, Kenta still studies it on his own while learning new techniques. Powers Kenta’s Magnetman powers are vastly different than any of his predecessors’. His powers rely mostly on controlling already - existing magnetic waves in his surrounding environments, and manipulating them to do his biding. In a way, it’s a form of artificial telekinesis in its execution, as Kenta must concentrate hard and attempt to “see” the surrounding magnetic aura. He relies less on the Magnet Missile, and doesn’t use the traditional form of the bulky weapon in order to attain more balance in his body’s construction. Mostly, Magnetman’s powers are used to pick up metal objects to attack his opponent with, rather than direct manipulation of an enemy. Kenta’s favourite technique involves the use of iron powder, which he carries on his body. He uses his power to make the powder “surf” the waves, and crash into his target. This enables him to successfully attack non - metallic and magnet - proof foes at anytime. Kenta’s non - combat powers include communications jamming by scrambling air born signals. By focusing hard enough, he can even disable remote controls by increasing the amount of interference his body emits, which can put his comrades and enemies alike in danger. Since his body almost constantly emits a strong electromagnetic field, which can damage most small electronics by his mere presence, Magnetman is fitted with a “damper cloak”, which shields the environment from his body, rather than the other way around. Dr Light speculates that once Kenta masters his powers, there will be no need for the cloak. Magnetman’s weakness to strong electrical shocks is still an issue, which interrupts his control over magnetic waves in addition to directly damaging him. Furthermore, the heat from a strong, sustained shock, or a fire - based attack, will usually disable his magnetic equipment, disabling it until it can be replaced - not something that can be done on the battlefield. When Mesmerman exerted his full control over Magnetman he flooded Kenta's mind with grief and rage; Mesmerman wiped out all traces of personal identity and made him into a weapon under his control alone. This allowed him to become a floating weapon of mass destruction able to level an entire area at will and unable to distinguish friend from foe. Long Distance Attacks Magunetto Misairu (Magnet Missile)- Replaces the old Magnet Missile with a non-explosive, fairly simple method of launching anything metallic at high speed. Usually, Magnetman uses steel ball bearings, which he keeps on hand. Jijou (Magnetic Field)- Magnetman’s electromagnetic shield, now used as an offensive tool. Magnetman uses a swarm of crushed iron dust, which rides his otherwise invisible magnetic waves. The iron dust adds impact to the magnetic force, and can be used to cut or plow into sheer surfaces. Jiseisou (Magnetic Layer)- Crushing an opponent under heavy metal objects, or even hellish magnetic force. Maku Bakudan (Scatter Bomb)- Magnetman surrounds himself with his steel ball bearings and “explodes” his energy, sending hundreds of the small spheres flying in all directions. Melee Attacks Jikifujou (Magnetic Levitation)- Simple levitation, usually used for evasion purposes Jika Kai (Magnetize Effect)- The act of magnetizing large metallic foes, slowing them down under their own weight and forcing them to absorb many Magunetto Misairus. Performed via touch. Denpa Panchi (Electromagnetic Wave Punch)- Advanced technique of electromagnetically accelerating one’s fist, multiplying it’s power many times over. Denjiki Kikku (Electromagnetic Kick)- An attack where Magnetman leaps towards his foe’s chest, plants his feet, and engages his power, via his feet. This causes a sudden force, almost bomb-like, that pushes both Magnetman and his foe away from each other. Death Move Magunechikku Oshikorosu (Magnetic Death Crush)- Magnetman concentrates all of his magnetic force and iron dust to cocoon his enemy, crushing them to death. Technological Kenta’s version of Magnetman is based on completely different methods and principals than previous Magnetmen. Instead of merely using magnet-themed weaponry with the occasional electromagnetic shield, Magnetman Eigen is able to tune into any magnetic frequencies in his vicinity and “mould” them to do his bidding. He is able to see the individual magnetic waves around him when equipped with his helmet (which he prefers not to wear most of the time), but can also go by “feel”. While controlling these waves, he can pick up metal objects and use the waves to move them about. It’s actually much more complicated than it sounds, as it requires utmost focus and balance, as Magnetman must make objects “surf” the waves. It’s far more involved than merely telling objects to move on a whim, as he is not telekinetic. In his introductory story, we’re given a glimpse as to Magnetman Eigen’s full potential, due mostly to Mesmerman’s influence on him by eliminating all outside interference from his mind. When completely focused, Kenta can do any number of amazing things, such as use iron fibers with magnetic waves to swarm and shred foes, use magnetic layers to crush enemies with sheer force, or simply move impossibly heavy metal objects about with ease. He can even use his power to harm non-metallic enemies and objects alike by ramming and crashing a severely concentrated bust of magnetic force. He also uses this principal to enhance his hand-to-hand combat techniques, such as his Electromagnetic Punch and Magnet Pulse Burst. However, once Mesmerman’s influence wore off, Kenta lost that razor sharp focus, and must learn those skills for himself. Just after the Mesmerman incident involving he and his brother, Kenta becomes limited to simply being able to shoot his Magnet Bullets (Missiles) and use a relatively weak magnetic shield. Because of the potential for Kenta to possibly lose control over his own powers, he is fitted with a heavy “damper cloak” that shields those around him from his electromagnetic force. Without the cape, and without focus, Kenta’s power will wreck havoc on anything around him, and will destroy most computers unintentionally. With or without the cloak, Kenta has the ability to jam short-range communications devices by making the magnetic waves around him erratic. Magnetman’s armour is relatively light and complex, due to the nature of his powers. Since they’re especially fine tuned, strong jolts of electricity can knock his magnetic sync out of balance. Extreme heat can also disable his control over magnetism. Geminiman - Paranormal Investigations/ Riot Control/ Co-Captain This one was a bit of a stretch, but it sort of plays upon what Hardy hinted at in the Bar story, only magnified a bit more. He's a bit cockier, and is competitive, especially when it comes to being team leader. *Tuned-up Gemini Laser, Gemini Riot Sticks (burning kali sticks). May also include mystic tricks as well. Technological Geminiman’s tactics usually revolve around illusions and deception, even more so than Shadowman, which is reflected in his weaponry and attack methods. His primary weapon, the Gemini Laser, is a tool with many different configurations, which let Geminiman customize the laser to his specific needs on a per-shot basis. The beam is actually contained in a hand-held rifle in this version of the Geminiman configuration, though it is ID-tagged and unable to be used by anyone but Geminiman. The beam can be customized to fire surgically-accurate shots, or powerful pulses of energy that have the unique ability to refract off of most flat surfaces. The technology behind this is quite complex, as it involves Geminiman plotting out the path of the beam with a targeting laser visible only to him, “glazing” over the surfaces of the rebound points with a more intense version of the targeting laser, which gives the surfaces a very small, reflective surface, followed by the actual laser itself. All of this happens within three seconds, thanks largely by Geminiman’s inherent inclination towards mathematics and geometry. Still, this weapon almost requires the ability to foresee the immediate future in order to successfully land a direct hit on a moving target. That, or the ability to so accurately predict a foe’s movements that the enemy falls directly into the trap. Geminiman’s body is proficient in light manipulation, and is capable of creating extraordinarily accurate holograms of himself. Contrary to popular belief, the holograms are not capable of independent thought, and are completely controlled by Geminiman’s thoughts. Primarily, these holograms serve to disorient and confuse his foes into making a mistake and stumbling into the path of his laser. Geminiman also wields a pair of short “Gemini Nightsticks”, which are actually solid rods of a special element that burn intensely when active, simulating a beam sword’s effect, but is capable of attacking even after the element is spent. The "Gemini Nightsticks" would be replaced by a pair of twin swords when he was brainwashed into joining the Scissor Army. The form changed, but they are essentially the same weapon as the Gemini Nightsticks. Long Distance Attacks Gemini Laser - Primary Weapon, High Powered Laser that bounces off surfaces until a target is hit. Arm Cannon - Secondary Weapon, Basic arm cannon that Geminiman occasionally uses if he believes the situation requires some form of rapid-fire or when he is unable to use the Gemini Laser. Clone Collision - Geminiman propels 5 clones of himself from his body into an opponent using the large amount of kinetic energy to knock over his foe until finally propelling himself into the enemy and merges back with the clones. Gemini Eclipse - One Riot Stick is thrown at the enemy with another directly behind it to create the illusion that only one stick was thrown so when the foe knocks the first one away they are left open to the second one which was hidden from their line of sight. Melee Attacks Cloning - Like the name suggests, Geminiman clones himself thus making it easier for him to manipulate an opponent's movement at the cost of making him an easier target. Shooting Star - Using concentrated energy from the Gemini Laser, Geminiman powers up his fist or foot and delivers a powerful blow on the enemy. Gemini Shield - Geminiman forms a crystal shield on his forearm which is capable of blocking almost any form of attack. However, he is unable to move or even attack when the shield is active. Blinding Light - The crystals on Geminiman's armour release a flash of light which temporarily blinds surrounding foes. Invisibility - Usually used as a follow-up to Blinding Light, Geminiman becomes invisible for evasive purposes or to simply confuse the enemy. He however, cannot attack while invisible. Death Move Celestial Dance of Gemini - Geminiman splits into 6 clones and forms a circle around the opponent then proceeds to use 'dance' around the opponent until they attack. Once attacked, Geminiman will merge back into the one form behind the attacking foe in order to evade the attack and then fire a high power Gemini Laser into the back of their head for a quick kill. Geminiman - White Knight of the Scissor Army After being possessed by Mesmerman, Geminiman has had his full potential unlocked making him an incredibly fierce opponent, his combat tactics revolve around illusions and catching the enemy off guard through effective use of blind spots. This version of Geminiman is essentially the same as the above; these particulars were detailed by Lennon for use during the Business of War. Weakness The main weakness in Geminiman's abilities is that all his clones share the single power source since the nature of his clones are that they are a part of him. Therefore, injuries made on one clone will reflect on the rest of them. Also, he's not particularly fond of anything that is of venomous or acidic nature, hot temperatures or rather heat waves since they manipulate or distort the light or his body and make his illusions less effective and more difficult to keep in action. Melee Abilities Gemini Swords - Formerly his riotsticks, now they are full-fledged swords and they still have their burning elements so when charged they can act like beam sabers but are otherwise normal swords Shooting Star - If anyone has ever watched Scryed then this is essentially the same as the Shell Bullet attack, basically Geminiman charges his laser power into his fist or foot and unleashes it in a concussive burst just in front of his punch/kick similar to a Blues Strike. So in order to successfully dodge this attack, one would have to not only avoid the physical attack itself, but the resulting burst of energy that is released from it. Ranged Abilities Arm Cannon - This is a standard arm cannon and therefore needs little explanation, basically it is used for rapid fire or cover fire when the Gemini Laser is inactive. Gemini Laser - My obvious trademark. A very high-powered laser that can bounce off walls. I do not fire this thing at random and hope to hit, I trace a path of fire for the laser and then fire it so it will hit the precise point I was aiming for from whatever angle I please, although it is preferable to have it bounce a minimum amount of times since each time it bounces off a surface it loses an amount of its power. However since this is one of the main power ups of my arsenal a low powered Gemini Laser is still going to leave one hell of a mark if it hits. As stated in the planning topic, this thing is about 3 levels of power below Victory's Heaven Cannon. However I can only fire a couple of these at a time before my laser overheats. you will most likely only see 2 out at a time at most. The general idea is that I fire the first one to restrict the movement of an enemy and force them into a direct line of fire and then fire the second one to hit the enemy. The breadth and length of the beam is also reasonably long, as such the laser itself is rather slow in comparison to other energy beam weapons. Gemini Eclipse - A neat little trick I stole off Aoshi from Kenshin. I throw my two swords pointed towards an enemy in a straight line (much like a dart) with one sword directly behind the other one so that it is completely obscured from the enemy's line of sight making them think I've only thrown one sword, so if they deflect the first one, they will be wide open for the second one to hit them. Clone Collision - If anyone has played King of Fighters, this is the same as Benimaru's Phantom Hurricane attack. I simply throw a clone at the enemy as a projectile using the kinetic energy from it to smash into the enemy, when the first clone lands it become immobile and acts as the guiding point to all the subsequent clones thrown which immediately merge with the first clone after being thrown. After all clones are thrown, I lunge at the enemy with one final attack and merge into one. Other Abilities Cloning - I can split into 6 clones at max and I control them much like how a puppeteer controls a series of puppets on string, only I do so using a mental link so there are no real strings to sever. This means there are 5 mindless clones being controlled by one central command clone, of course that doesn't mean you can determine which clone is the commanding one by which one would be openly mocking you in battle, since he can project his voice each of the clones at will (otherwise that Host Club epilogue would have made no sense) Also, the upgrade has allowed me to shift my commanding mind into any clone I choose, meaning they will be able to move to my will a lot quicker and basically keep you on your feet or off them perhaps. Also note I can force a clone to merge back into me which is very handy as an evasive manuever and upon merging, the resulting form is made up of all the least damaged parts of the two clones, so that not all clones lose an arm when one of them does. Gemini Shield: I create a shield that will pretty much deflect anything you throw at it, however I can't move while the shield is up and since I'm holding it in front of me my back will be completely exposed. I'm dropping that there as a bit of a weakspot Invisibility - Since my whole idea of illusions comes from light manipulation and mirrors, it makes sense that my armor can manipulate the light to make me invisible or any number of my clones invisible. However I cannot perform any other attack (well I could obviously punch or kick someone but it kinda gives away my location) while invisible. Obviously used to conceal my position, evade attacks or create ambushes. Blinding Light - Gather all the light in my armor and release it in a nice blinding flash of light. This will most likely be followed up by me going into invisible mode. It's more of a get away technique or can be used to create the illusion that I have escaped only for me to ambush you later. Ultimate Technique: The Celestial Dance of the Gemini - Note, that I will only ever use this ability in a one-on-one fight because it just doesn't work any other way. I will basically surround one person with all six of my clones, only they don't know that yet since I will shift visibility of each clone to complete disorientate them and then reveal all six clones surrounding them in a circular formation. This will provoke the surrounded enemy to open fire on one of the clones, at this point all the clones merge into one positioned at the enemy's blindspot and fire a max power Gemini Laser at the enemy's head. This is fully intended to kill, of course since I'm pretty sure killing a Player Character is going to be frowned upon, you might not see it in action, if I do use it though, you can however think of some very elaborate way to dodge. Hardman - Demolitions/ Large Target Dispatcher If an enemy structure needs to be downed, Hard's the man. He's also the one the others turn to when they need cover, or a large target needs to be destroyed. He sees more action now since the Mechs have been deputized. * Nothing all that new, save for new armour and a slight speed increase. The tech behind his old attacks has changed, but he still has his Hard Press, Hard Knuckle, and Hard Cannon. Technological Hardman’s premise has remained almost completely unchanged since his initial creation. He mostly relies on his massive girth and heavy armour to destroy his targets with little finesse. However, there’s a lot more to his body than meets the eye. At his core, Hardy is powered by an especially large electromagnetic generator, which supplies power to all of his systems, including his weapons and propulsion systems. The large “jet” engine that famously rockets him high above to smash his foes isn’t a jet engine at all. It uses magnetic force to thrust his mass upwards, rather than liquid fuel, which would have added more weight and would also have limited to his fuel capacity. It’s also considerably safer, both to Hardy and to anyone that would be standing nearby, as the heat from the thrust needed to propel Hardman would destroy more than he may intend. Hardman’s Hard Knuckle remains his primary method of attack, which also relies on magnetic propulsion. Within his forearms are smaller, self sustaining magnetic generators that act in opposition to his torso-centred unit, which causes the Hard Knuckles to launch with incredible force with top speed attained nearly instantly. Hardman’s armour is designed to undergo maintenance more easily these days, as large parts of his body are now broken down into replaceable plates, which are held on by pressurized, 6 inch diameter screws. In desperation, Hardman can also rely on a one-shot-only chest mounted cannon, which launches a two-foot in diameter sphere that sprouts spines as soon as it exits the cannon’s muzzle. Since this shell uses the full force of his main generator, Hardman cannot use his propulsion and cannon at the same time, but the cannon will strike with even greater destructive force than his Hard Knuckle. Due to the large amount of metal used in his construction, as well as his own power source, Hardman is subject to electromagnetic interference more so than his team mates. A concentrated electromagnetic force can cause his generators to seize up, resulting in a heart attack-like condition. In short: *Size Debate - Hadrian has established that Hardman is 14 feet tall, Gauntlet maintains that he's only about 10 feet tall. His size descriptions have jumped around a lot recently, so being inconsistent won't be all that inconsistent. Either way, he's pretty huge. *Hard Knuckle - He has quite precision control over his hands in flight, to the point he can use them to grab things over great distances, even opening the fridge and getting a beer while still sitting on the couch. Depending on how big you consider him to be, these things can either cause a lot of pain, or outright flatten a target. *Hard Press - He rockets up into the air, then rockets down head-first. A secondary thruster in his head helps him get back up. *Cannon - Chest doors open up, and there's a cannon. Launches one spiked cannonball and then needs to be reloaded. *Really Heavy Armour - This guy is really tanked out. On top of being gigantic and super-strong, he's also pretty smart. He's pretty much a "Boss Type" as far as one-on-one combat is concerned, with his lack of speed and agility being the only things that hold him back in team battles. Topman - High Pursuit Artist Escaping enemy? Top's the fastest guy on the team, and a pro at keeping up with fleeing enemies. He's now adept at close range fighting, so he's not exactly helpless when he does catch the bad guys. *-Kinetic energy storage and usage. Has studied Capoeria to make the most of his spinning attacks. Can use his tops as either solid thrown weapons, or small explosives. Technological: Topman is and always has been all about kinetic energy and its application. He is unquestionably the quickest member of the Maniacs, and also the smallest, and therefore most prone to damage. Topman’s feet are fitted with a set of motorized gyros on his soles, with one large sphere on his heel, and a smaller one on the ball of his foot on each foot. They glide effortlessly, are capable of zero-degree turns, and require considerably less maintenance than his old “roller skate”-based boots. By skating about, Topman can collect energy as he moves and store it temporarily, ultimately using it for an attack later on. To maximize the potential of his powers, Topman is now a student of capoeira, a rhythm-based martial art that relies on near-constant motion that combines defence and offence. Making use of static fields as a result of his kinetic collecting, Topman’s strikes are fast, confusing, and far more deadly than most people give him credit for. Aside from the new Topman tech, he can still use old technology such as the Top Spin, which is now incorporated into different attacks. Topman’s various top weapons can now include small explosives, or be composed of heavier materials for an extra “punch”. Snakeman- Sniper/ Spotter His new armour, combined with his rifle, make Snake possibly the best sniper out of the Robot Master scene. He also watches his teams' movements from afar and guides them. Though Geminiman may be co-captain, Snakeman is usually looked to as leader when Shadowman isn't around. *-12 assorted Search Snakes used to assist him in tracking and spotting, each of which has a different method of attack, if needed. Gavel Arms Ltd sniper rifle. Snake skin-like armour, and the ability to crawl into extremely tight spaces. Technology: Snakeman has also evolved significantly since his first draft, though not as dramatic as Magnetman. Raijin sports a new tactic in combat which avoids direct hand-to-hand combat most of the time, and instead has in more of a support and surveillance role. He no longer has a gun-shaped “Snake Buster” for an arm, and instead uses the same 12 robotic snakes (of different species) for each job. These new Search Snakes are all controlled directly from Snakeman’s mind, which effectively gives him 13 pairs of eyes that can be uses to keep track of his teammates and enemies simultaneously while constantly giving his teammates fresh info as he waits for an opportunity to strike from afar. While not original equipment to him, Raijin now uses a Gavel Arms Ltd. sniper rifle that he acquired after a heated battle between himself an a now famous, and now imprisoned, serial sniper. Using his dynamic abilities of spotting, Snakeman makes perhaps the greatest sniper in the Robot Master Taskforces, rivalling even Searchman’s abilities. Raijin can also collapse parts of his inner structure on command to “slither” into tight crawlspaces that would be unavailable to a normal human of his size, further granting him better options as a sniper. Furthermore, his armour is unique, in that instead of being purely defensive, it functions more as a supplement to his abilities. The armour is soft and lined with a cold-flowing lubricant to hide his mechanical heat signature, as well as drown out minimal metallic sounds from his body. When combined with his knack for fitting in tight spots, Raijin is all but invisible to even the best of trained eyes, biological or technological. Unfortunately, the armour is also his downfall in close-range combat, and is especially susceptible to armour-piercing rounds or pointed attacks, since it’s designed primarily as a stealth tool. In a jam, Snakeman can even use his various Search Snakes to attack his foes with a variety of attacks that fit their retrospective motifs, such as his king cobra being able to spit blinding acid, or his constrictor being able to bind opponents. The different robotic snakes Raijin uses are derived from the following: King Cobra: *Elapid->Ophiophagus hannah *6m (2nd longest) *S.A- spits blinding venom? *Name-Hannah (Yes, taken directly from the species name. This one falls into the "unimaginative" category.) *Spits venom even though King Cobras don't spit venom in real life. Either way, Hannah is one of Snake's larger and more venomous minions. She's got a crest too. Dunno how that would factor in beyond aesthetics though (I doubt it could be used to frighten villains like an actual cobra uses it to frighten threats). Red Spitting Cobra: *Elapid->Naja pallida *2m (medium) *S.A- spits blinding venom! *Name- Scarlet ('cause its red. Somewhere between "unimaginative" and "corny") *Scarlet has a crest too. She's also very red. Black Mamba: *Elapid->Dendroaspis polylepis *5m(3rd longest) *S.A- venom, teleport beacon? *Name- Mambo *According to Wikipedia: "The black mamba is the fastest moving snake in the world, capable of moving up to 20 km/h(12.5 mph). It uses this speed to evade danger, rather than catch prey, however." *The idea of its tendency to flee from danger made me think of using it as a means for Snakeman to flee from danger. Being a sniper and likely to be on my own in a secluded location most of the time, I'd be in big trouble if an enemy managed to find me and corner me while the rest of the Maniacs were nowhere nearby to help. I figure much of Mambo's frame could be set up as a short-range teleporter that summons me to him when I need him to. This would be limited to a one-time use per daily charge and would just be a last ditch chance for me to get out of a sticky situation. It also has the potential to get me into restricted areas my other abilities wouldn't allow me, but I think standard teleport barriers can be used to prevent this ability from being too broken. Mamushi: *Pit Viper->Gloydius blomhoffi *<1m (small) *S.A- venom, advanced sensor array *Name- Makoto (Looked up japanese breakdown of "mamushi", and in one spelling the first kanji was the character for this feminine name. Probably a little more original than the others, but I'm still not that attached to it.) *I'm not sure about this one at all. All I could read about it just made it sound like a generic pit viper, and I already got two more of those to cover the same venom/sensor abilities. Maybe the three pit vipers could focus on different readings for their sensor abilities; like Makoto can read infra-red while the sidewinder focuses on the Theta-Phi Subspace band or something. I'm open to suggestions on this one. Sidewinder: *Pit Viper->Crotalus cerastes *<1m (small) *S.A.- venom, sensors, rattler comm. homing missiles *Name- Skip (just for the characteristic side-winding movement style of the species) *This is the one I wanted to give mouth-launched homing missiles to. Snakeman's direct mid-range combat capabilities are diminished quite a bit in this version, and I figure Skip's weapon could make up for the loss of my mass-produced exploding Search Snakes. These missiles would be pretty small and weak though, with limited ammo. They are being produced by a relatively small snake, after all. This is just meant to give me some direct combat support when I need it. I think I might actually need a couple more snakes with offensive capabilities like this, but I haven't thought of any. Mojave Rattlesnake: Pit Viper->Crotalus scutulatus *2m (medium) *S.A.-venom, sensors, rattler comm. *Name- Moe (unimaginitively derived from "Mojave", but has the added reference to my Fortissimo and Moe Fortis characters.) *I didn't mention this with Skip, but I figure both these rattlers could manifest their rattling tails as a kind of advanced communication device. I'm not sure how "advanced" since the Maniacs already have pretty handy comms in our helmets and Snake's already directly connected to all of the snakes. Maybe the rattlers will have longer range? That could work. I don't think it would be too helpful to have them actually make the rattling noise in most situations, unless to create a distraction. For the most part I think me and all my snakes want to remain silent and hidden. Mountain Adder: *Pitless Viper->Bitis atropos *<1m (small) *S.A.-venom *Name- Blackadder (Corny alert! Sorry about this one, but it was the first to come to mind. Any "adder" would have been the same. This is the first one I should change) *Not too clear on the specialities of this one either. I figure they should all have a different kind of venom, but since nine of them are supposed to be venomous, thinking of nine distinct variations of venom will be tough. We already got "blinding" in at least one of the cobras. Maybe one of them could have corrosive acid, another cause sensory impairment, another to disable weapons, another to paralyze robotic muscles, one to be hallucinogenic. Not sure yet how to sort them out since from what I've read most of these snakes either just have a neurotoxin, a hemotoxin, or a cardiotoxin. The mountain adder would have a neurotoxin, the most common among the nine. Rhinoceros Viper: *Pitless Viper->Bitis nasicornis *2m (medium) *S.A.-venom, strong, agile, drill horns? *Name- Jack (From "River Jack", another common name for the snake) *Best unique skill I could think of was turning the characteristic horns into drills to duplicate my burrowing ability. This could allow it to get through barriers and spy on areas otherwise inaccessible to even my smallest and slipperiest minions. Speaking of size, I really bumped this one up. It's supposed to be closer to one meter, but I wanted an even number of 1m and 2m sized snaked just to make it easier to remember. I'll probably still adjust the sizes of the eight smalls/mediums to make some of them even smaller. Even one meter can be pretty bulky for spying through certain small, cramped hiding spots. The article I read also seemed to focus on its strength and agility. I'm not sure how muscular this snake would actually be compared to the others, but I might as well classify one of them as a powerhouse, and it might as well be the digger. Boomslang: *Colubrid->Dispholidus typus *2m (medium) *S.A.-treesnake, fast, hemotoxic venom, Snakerang? *Name- Boomer (another lazy failure of an attempt) *First, cliché thought? Let it transform into a boomerang. I could keep it nearby and chuck it at enemies that get within close to mid-range. Kind of a weak idea, but at least it's fairly unique. Queen Snake: *Colubrid->Regina septemvittata *<<1m (smallest) *S.A.- small size advantage, advanced intelligence? *Name- Regina (Genus name and latin for "queen", but has the added personal significance of being the name of the city where I've lived my whole life.) *From what I've read, the queen is useless in battle. No venom, tiny size, often confused with a garter snake. Aside from the advantage of its small size allowing it access to the tightest of passages for spying/spotting purposes, I also figured I could give her human level intelligence, maybe even speech, just to make up for her otherwise harmless build. With the added smarts, she could live up to her name and be my second-in-command, being able to control the other snakes if my own control of them was severed for whatever reason. Maybe if I got taken out but the snakes were all perfectly fine, she could lead them in carrying me to safety and repairs. Green Anaconda: *Boa->Eunectes murinus *10m (longest/largest) *S.A.- Aquatic, constrictor, biggest *Name- Annie (I'm sorry for all the corniness, I really am.) *Being the biggest, Annie's role is pretty clear. She can also be the Maniacs' go-to girl for pretty much any underwater spotting and surveillance. She can also be used to bind larger opponents on land. Blood Python: *Python->Python curtus *3m (4th longest) *S.A.-smaller and faster constrictor than Anaconda *Name- Sara (This reference is a little more obscure and personal. First thing that comes to mind when I think "robot python" is Stealth Python, Fortissimo's maverick ally in Void of the Virus. I decided to name Snakeman's python after the creator of that character.) In short: *Gavel Arms Rifle - No arm cannon any more, but he does have a Sniper Rifle. 20XX tech puts it far beyond modern day rifles, its subsonic bullets being on par with any plasma cannon for damage per shot. It's just more piercing than explosive, more precision than spread-out. *Search Snakes - Since he can't make any on the spot, he has a dozen permanent companions that are tapped into his consciousness to feed him sensory data. Each of the 12 Snakes have their own unique characteristics, but it's not necessary to go into all of them here. At any rate, they are seldom used for combat given their fragility and hard-to-replace nature. They are effective surveillance tools though, and odds are there's one hiding in your ventilation system right now, watching everything you do. *Snake Armour - Not very good for defence, this new scaly armour is designed for stealth and contortion. Snake can mask his heat signature, reduce sounds from his body, and squeeze into very tight hiding spots, making him very hard to detect. *Extra Gear - He has a dagger strapped to his right ankle, and various other pouches on his person storing ammo and...stuff. Spark-Chan- Emergency Operations/ Support Her non-violent views mean she doesn't partake in direct combat, but she acts as a mobile shield for the team. She also is handy in emergency scenarios, as she can generate power by herself. She also plays the role of team psychologist. *High voltage electric field manipulation, Spark Shock (stuns and blinds enemies). Can also power up machinery, as well. Technological Developed using much of the same technology as Magnetman, Spark-Chan specialized in controlling electrical fields, though she differs from Magnetman’s powers in that she is capable of creating and sustaining her own fields, rather than using pre-existing fields. She is also capable of creating high voltage charges that have the ability to easily kill human beings and overload (cause death to) most robots, though her personal beliefs prevent her from ever doing so. Her Spark Shock is limited to mainly paralyzing and escape-based tactics. The bright flash and blast from a nearby Spark Shock crash can be used to knock out enemies, but more often than not, Classi hesitates when using her powers, fearing harm to her enemies, so the strength of these blasts is purposely limited. Classi is also able to produce powerful electro fields, which are very useful to her team mates when under heavy fire. Her electric field is especially resistant to plasma volleys, and can even stop bullets for short periods of time. However, she has trouble with precision-based weaponry that strike her shield in rapid succession. Shadowman- Espionage/ Intelligence Gathering/ Captain His inherent abilities make him the perfect spy right off the bat. Hell, that's what a ninja does anyways. *Old school ninja weapons and tricks derived from legends. A ninja-ken, Shadow Blades (new property), caltrops, smoke bombs, holograms, and giant toad summoning. There's also Shadow Diving. Hasn't changed too much in terms of techniques, really. Technological Much of the nature of Gauntlet’s powers remain a complete mystery to current science, as many of them directly conflict with what’s theoretically possible. Even Dr Light’s best efforts to find the secret behind Shadowman’s alien technology concluded with a failure. Shadowman can “dive” into the shadows and appear in any nearby shadow that’s within his range of sight. This has been deemed to be a matter of teleportation not possible with anything on Earth, and isn’t speculated to ever be so. Even so, Gauntlet is somehow able to break his body down almost completely and literally disappear into the shadows. In conjunction with his Shadow Dive, Gauntlet’s primary projectile is the Shadow Blade, which are produced in a seemingly awkward position from the underside of each forearm. This enables Shadowman to grab a Shadow Blade, for instance with his right hand as it appears from his left arm, while his left arm continues to grasp his sword. The blades themselves are not made of any Earthly substance, as they’re capable of passing directly through their intended targets, disrupting the insides of his foes, rather than causing external damage. Mostly, this stuns opponents, but it has been known to prove nearly lethal on a few occurrences. It is speculated that the Shadow Blades may be composed of “dark matter”- the mysterious substance that makes up the darkness of space itself. Gauntlet’s Shinobigatana is far more conventional a weapon, as rare as it is. It appears to be the genuine article- an actual ninja-ken (ninja sword). Where he obtained it remains unclear. Shadowman also makes use of conventional kunai on occasion, when the Shadow Blade proves unable to phase through a foe at a distance. He has also employed many other old-style shinobi weapons on occasion, such as exploding caltrops, and smoke bombs. He has also insisted on teaching his teammates the use of coloured rice as a means of silent communication- an old ninja practice. Much like Raijin, Shadowman’s armour and build are heavily inclined towards stealth as opposed to outright fighting. Everything has been carefully designed as to make the most minimal of noises when walking or moving. Though not as prone to focused trauma as Snakeman, Gauntlet has still adapted a style of avoidance through deception, mind games, and trickery, often employing holograms of unknown origin as decoys, or ambushes. Parallel to Snakeman, Shadowman is more prone to blunt force trauma, and Gauntlet is also said to be unwieldy in handling unpredictable foes given his plotting nature, who prefers to observe enemies as much as possible to memorize characteristics. Shadowman also has an Arm Cannon attachment for use in rare occasions. It's not chargeable, but very few have seen it so it might come in handy in order to quickly turn around a desperate situation. In short: * Shadow Warp - He can disappear into shadows or darkness of any kind and reappear from other such shadows in new locations instantly. Rich usually writes him as spamming this ability a lot, but most other writers tend to ignore it, save for his similar ability to "disappear in a puff of smoke" *Holograms - If you land a hit on Shadowman, it will turn out to be a mere illusionary diversion. Look out behind you. *Shadow Blades - He can produce an endless array of pointy shurikens to throw at your head. They now have the ability to phase through materials with the Shadow Warp Ability. *Giant Fire Breathing Frog Summon - Just hope he doesn't do this. *Stick to the Ceiling and Throw Barbs on the Ground - Watch your feet. *Slide! Slide! - He can slide. *Shiny Big Katana - His sword works well in melee combat. Rich likes to throw around the term "Shinobigatana" which is just means "ninja sword", basically. *Turns Into a Log - For some reason... *Multiplies into Three - But the other two are holograms *Ninja Tricks - Just how many friggin' abilities does this guy have? I'm not sure I can remember them all! *Arm Cannon - Oh, he never uses that... *Eye Camera - C'mon, it's gotta end some time right? *Katon - That's just his EXE form! *Muramasa - That too! *Shadow Defense - Please stop! *Kunai - Oh yeah, he has these in addition to the tacks and the shurikens. *Shuriken - Smaller than his Shadow Blades, apparently. *Water Walking - I could go all night with ninja skills! *Sleep - Goodnight! Navi forms All the 'Maniacs have Navi forms based upon Megaman Battle Network. In the past this enabled them to turn into a Navi and, literally, enter a computer's network. In Series 6 they must jack in, leaving their bodies behind. In Series 7 technology has progressed and their Navi forms are no longer compatible with the Cyberworld. TM2 Anatomy One thing you can always count on from me is a ridiculous amount of detail in my thoughts. A few months back when I was working on the new TM2 Mech designs, I started paying even more attention to what makes a Robot Master much more sophisticated than some Metool or Joe. Here now is the general anatomy I had in mind when designing the new Mechs, and the structure I have in mind when writing with them, like in Wanted. Generally, everything is based on the human body. Believe it or not, the human body makes a lot more sense than you may think- everything has a purpose. Well, almost everything. Most of the Mechs anatomy is derived from the human body. It simply streamlines it a bit and uses stronger materials, but in a biomechanical sense, both the human and TM2 bodies are capable of the same range of movement. Let's start with the most famous material used, Light ceramic titanium, or LCT for short. A few times, Rockman canon has declared that Rockman's armour is made of this stuff, but what the hell is it? It's said to be lighter and stronger than regular titanium, but exactly what does that mean? Regular titanium is about 43% lighter than steel, but has many times the damage resistant capabilities. However, titanium, believe it or not, is a fire hazard. Many jet engines use titanium as a major part of their construction, but if an engine catches fire, that's pretty much it. It's done. Some high-end cars, like the Corvette Z06, also use titanium in their engines to save weight. Titanium must be stored carefully, or it may combust. Hard to believe, eh? This is one of the reasons titanium is so very expensive and rarely seen. Titanium is more commonly used to make a super white pigment used in everything from car paint to toothpaste. As a matter of fact, you may have as much as .08% titanium in your overall mass. It's harmless to the human body unless theres a big chunk of it, of course. So, we're a bit closer to solving the LCT riddle with that knowledge. The other part of LCT is ceramic, renowned throughout for it's amazing heat resistance. The Space Shuttle is plated with ceramic to help it survive the hellish heat of re-entry, and as we've seen with Discovery, just one plate missing is a huge problem. Ceramic is also famously brittle, and prone to breakage. So, it would appear Dr Light managed to find a way to splice ceramic material with titanium alloy. Makes sense, actually (if it were possible), as both are extremely light weight, and a balance between the two would theoretically cancel out each others' weaknesses while exploiting their natural strengths. Regular titanium has a melting point of roughly 4000 degrees F. Some ceramics can survive 6000 degrees. It stands to reason that LCT has a melting point of 5000 degrees, or maybe 4500 if more shock-absorbing qualities are desired. In the end, we're left with an alloy that can survive incredibly high heat, is as strong as steel (as the high strength of titanium is cut down by the ceramic), and is very stable on a molecular level. That's an important quality to have when you're dealing with plasma. The Skeleton The TM2 skeleton is almost identical to a human being's. The most glaring difference is the use of material here, as the Mechs have LCT bones. These are in almost exactly the same shape as a human bone, but are segmented for easy replacement. A fraction of a bone may be replaced instead of the entire bone, reducing cost and getting a damaged Mech back in operation much quicker. One major difference is that the ribcage is enclosed, encasing the organs and protecting them from piercing attacks. Shifting plates behind and in between each rib ensure no flexibility is lost. Most bones are not hollow, and are solid LCT. While expensive, this makes the TM2 skeleton capable of withstanding many tons of force. The Muscles Obviously, these bones aren't going to move themselves. Hydraulic systems are very bulky, and require large amounts of fluid and power to operate- not the ideal system to use for a robot designed to outdo the human body. So, instead, good ol' Doc Light came up with something new- Stimulcord. Stimulcord successfully replicates the human muscle fibers, which work on the simple method of expansion and contraction. Stimulcord replicates this using high tear strength silicone, filled with an electronically-conductive fluid that expands and contracts each cord individually. The end result is a perfect replication of the human muscular system. Each TM2 body is composed of hundreds of these cords all working together in a weave pattern, anchored tightly to the frame. A nervous system carries signals from the brain to each bundle of muscles, just like the human body. The only difference is that these signals pass through the heart first, as that is where electricity is distributed. The Epidermal System The skin of each TM2 Mech is made up of a substance called Synthiflesh. Basically, it replicates the look and feel of real human flesh using silicone rubber filled with fluids. These fluids can do everything, from sweat (which helps evacuate spent electrolyte fluids from the muscles beneath) to blush (By sensing reactions in the digital mind and matching that with the skin by temporarily dying a thin layer of gel). The Synthiflesh itself offers little protection from physical damage. It is on par with human skin in terms of cut-and-pierce resistance, but it is fairly flame retardant. It's main job is to protect the muscles beneath from outside debris, which may interfere with the electronic signals they use to function with. Its secondary job is to help a Mech blend in better when not in armour, and to help forge a better line of trust between Maniac and human by giving the appearance that they are human. That is essential to the Mechs current role as Police Officers (up until the events in Wanted, at least. Who knows what follows that.). Basically, the Mechs look human. Well, as human as a massive creature like Hardman can look. He uses an entirely different structure than the one listed here, however. His main structure hasn't changed from the original Hardman much at all. Organs Yes...The Mechs have organs. All robots have some sort of organ, as there's a lot more to them than simply throwing a car battery into them and demanding it to work. As is the theme with the rest of the body, the Mechs new TM2 bodies use machines designed after their human counterparts. The heart module is what powers the Mechs. It is what is responsible for distributing current to the muscles, enabling the Mechs to move about. It converts fusion energy into electrical energy. The lung units supply air directly to the heart module. Air is essential for nearly every engine, and the Mechs are no different. They work via two methods- through the mouth/nasal passages (as a normal human), or via osmosis directly through the torso if the nasal larynx is obstructed. A Mech cannot choke to death on a chicken bone, even though the feeling is not pleasant. Mechs have stomachs. The other part of their fusion power is raw materials. Food, in short. The Mechs can eat just about anything, as a pit of nanomachines in their stomach work to breakdown substances quickly. Air is sent from the lungs once the breakdown process is completed, and fusion occurs. Energy derived from fusion is sent directly to the heart module, where it is converted. Nothing is wasted, so there is no need for a waste disposal system. These three organs are all that are needed to keep the Mechs up and running. It's streamlined balance means less to worry about. However, Dr Light recommends a good diet, rather than junk food- higher quality foods produce higher quality fuel for fusion. You are what you eat, after all. All three organs are kept within the ribcage for maximum protection. If any of the three are damaged, repairs are to be arranged immediately. Any disruption in the fusion-electricity cycle needs to be corrected as soon as possible, as the other two organs run in danger of burning out. The other organs will shutdown if one is taken completely offline, and the affected Mech will essentially go into a coma until the damaged organ(s) can be replaced. Replacement is a fairly simple procedure. Nervous Systems The TM2 nervous system also monitors the efficiency of the muscles. Inefficiency is sent back to the brain, where it can accurately be called pain. Pain is what flatly tells the Mechs there's a problem in the area. Breaches in the Synthiflesh are an especially serious issue, as the "blood" within the muscles is essential for movement. A dry muscle will simply not work. Enough dry muscles and an entire limb will cease to function properly. Healing System The TM2 bodies benefit from a great new healing system. Small armies of nanomachines patrol the electro fluid, constantly searching for anomalies, and instantly working on rebuilding damaged material. They are based on the human body's white blood cells. They too are powered by the electric signals set to the muscles via the heart. If the heart ceases to give these pulses, the nanomachines will not be able to work. These "nano blood cells" have a main priority, and that's fixing pierces of the Synthiflesh as quickly as possible. They are remarkably fast- a cut one inch in length and half an inch wide (much like a stab wound) can be healed in as little as ten minutes from the outside in. Loss of blood also means loss of valuable nanomachines. Any time a Mech bleeds, they should check their nanomachine level, and inject more if needed. The TM2 body cannot replicate nanomachines by itself. Sensory Systems The eyes of one of these TM2 Mechs are about three times as good as a human with 20/20 vision. The TM2 eyes rely on digital signals read by the irises, sent to the brain to be interpreted. The brain is also capable of reading these images three times as fast a human could, meaning faster reaction times. The eyes also have a faster refresh rate- sun spots go away much faster. Hearing is twice as good as a human. That too relies on digital signal, and the ears can pick up certain types of radio interference and ultra sonic noises, like dog whistles. The Mechs have roughly the same level of taste and smell capabilities as human, though perhaps a little less. Technology in this area hasn't advanced as far as sight and sound. Differences All in all, there's a lot of amazing stuff going on behind that armour. The Mechs new TM2 bodies reflect the cutting edge of robotics from Dr Light's labs. There are a few differences between the Mechs, however. Shadowman's body uses his original skeleton, rather than a new LCT one. His original skeleton still cannot be analyzed properly, and it's properties haven't been replicated successfully. Therefore, in order for Gauntlet to keep his powers, he needed to keep his original frame, which was the majority of what Wily allegedly found in a meteorite. Shadowman's skeleton looks very different from the others', and is responsible for his physics defying powers. His skeleton is self maintaining, and produces its own Shadow Blades. Snakeman's skeleton can dislocate at will at nearly every joint. This grants him the ability to squirm into extremely tight spaces. His electrolyte "blood" is also cooled down to match the environment, rendering him invisible to inferred heat-sensing technology. It also deadens noise from his body as well. SparkChan's skeleton has a higher ceramic content than the others', and is coated in rubber silicone to dissuade conductivity. Her "blood" also sports a higher tolerance to electrical interference, but she must monitor her own diet more than the rest to ensure its effectiveness. Topman's feet utilize a completely different structure than the rest. His heel is completely occupied by the motor for his gyroscopic wheel, and as a result, his feet do not look like a human's when not clothed. He must wear a special insert in his shoes when in civilian dress, but otherwise his feet are perfectly capable of regular walking and running. Magnetman has a higher titanium content in his bones to better sync with the magnetic presence in his environment. His blood also carries an additive that helps him achieve a more desirable control over these magnetic fields. Geminiman's skin and outer armour is fitted with a special layer that sends remote signals to his holographic clones, enabling him to control them as if they were his original body. This layer is just below his Synthiflesh, and just above his muscles. NeedleGal hasn't many differences in her body, save for a higher titanium content in her skeleton for added rigidity. Needle's armour can also directly sync with her body through the skin, giving her tighter control over her retractable spikes. Hardman doesn't use this system at all, and uses his old architecture still, though it is updated with the latest technology from time to time. Though much tougher than any of the other Mechs' human-like anatomies, the complex systems of gears and hydraulics are costly and timely to repair. His face, however, has received the same treatment as the other Mechs, making that appear more human like, though the point is moot with the rest of his obviously robotic armour and structure. Design and Cost Efficiency The Mechanical Maniacs' new "TM2" bodies and armour were first proposed by the RPD to Dr Light after reviewing the Mechs physical status and appraising average repair costs. Desiring a more budget-friendly physical build, Dr Light sought to uniform the design of the Mechs to incorporate as many universal parts as possible. With the exception of Hardman, the Maniacs all have the same pieces of "uniform", namely elbow, knee, and chest protection, and usually some form of shin guard. These parts are meant to be more readily replaceable compared to the cost and time involved with repairing a damaged limb or organ of a Mech. All repairs are done in-house, either at RPD HQ, or by the Mechs themselves, hence the need for easy and quick repair capabilities. Aside from Hardman, Spark Chan serves as the chief "medical technician" for the group, and performs the lion's share of repairs. Hardman's repairs and maintenance are performed by either himself or by technicians certified by Light Labs for the RPD. Hardman's body requires the most maintenance due to his more metallic build, and is by far the most costly. His mere deployment in a heavy battle situation (Level 3 or higher) costs an average of five-thousand dollars in upkeep for Hardman alone, not including subsequent property damage or damage to Hardman himself. A plate for Hardman's exterior has an average cost of ten thousand dollars, this is due to the good relations the RPD enjoys with Light Labs- the only legal producer of LCT in the world. Ordinarily, the price would be tenfold for a similar plate if the LCT customer is not particularly close with Light. LCT's production and distribution is also heavily monitored by authorities, due to its inherent military applications. Light Labs also maintains a vested interest in keeping the formula for successful LCT a secret of the highest magnitude. Pirate LCT has been spotted- found mostly on Dr Wily's androids- but it is inferior in quality compared to the real deal. Real LCT is labeled with a specific serial number, indicating its batch number, date of production, original customer, and technicians involved in its construction. Pirate LCT usually makes no attempt to replicate such serial numbers. Category:Worldbuilding